notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Giants, also known as Ettens (Westron, from Rhovanian "Eotenas"), Norsar (Q.) or Neryth (Sindarin, sgl. Noroth) were one of the most enigmatic races of Arda. Giants were known to live in the Hithaeglir and the Ered Nimrais (where they were said to have assisted the Númenóreans in building the tower of Orthanc ond even Minas Tirith), the Stone giants of the northern ered Nimrais were a fierce and wild tribe, enemy to any strangers who dared to travel through their lands, while the Hill-giants of the southern misty mountains were a more peaceful tribe that lived as herdspeople and farmers near the borders of Dunland and had friendly ties to some of the neighboring mannish tribes.Other giants were said to inhabit the Ered Luin, the Iron Hills and the Ered Mithrin. Most of these were believed to be descendants of ancient giant tribes that hailed from the Iron Mountains in the first Age or the elder days, some legends said there were still giants in northern and eastern remnants of these mountains such as the Ered Rhívamar and the mountains of Urd. Other mountain ranges of middle-earth as the Ered Harmal, the Irid Laranor, the Barl Syrnac and even the Orocarni were believed to have been home to giant-races too. Greater and lesser Giants The ancient Giants of the Elder Days were also known as Great Giants while their lesser descendants of later Ages were known as ''Lesser Giants.''Lesser Giants were usually about 10 feet in height,while the Great Giants could reach heights between 15 and 20 feet in height or even more. The latter tended to look down upon the Lesser Giants, pitying their comparatively puny strength and size. Half-Giants The rare Offspring of Giants and other Races were called Half-Giants. Origins Some elves believed the giants of Middle-Earth to be descendants of the ancient giants Gilim and Glend, summer and winter giant of Eruman and Avathar in Aman and as such as a subrace of the Maiar (perhaps through Maiar crossing with corporeal beings just as Luthien was of both Mairin and Elvish ancestry) or some kind of incarnated Ainur. Others however believed the giants to be creatures of Morgoth, corruptions of some other unknown species while still other loremasters guessed that they might be still of different, unknown descend (possibly Spirits of Arda). It's also possible that they were in fact, essentially large humans, perhaps the "primitive human types" that were the source ancestors of some trolls, suggesting. One reliable account enlists the Giants among the Earthlings, along with Dwarves and Pygmies, which could imply they were akin to the Dwarves and the Ents, i.e a peculiar race made of earth and inspirited by Eru. Perhaps they could even have been a subgroup of Mankind, akin to Druedain or Hobbits.Some Giants however were also referred to as Uvanimor, monsters of Morgoth. It's also entirely possible that "giant" is merely a loose term for almost any giant-sized hominid, and some or all of the above theories are true, but true for very different kinds of giants. Giants of renown Canon Fluithuin Gilim Nan Tarlang Wade Non-Canon Arifael Bargrisar Brathach Cluag Crisiant Eimyr Frothmar Gethin Glewlûd Gogulch Grishmoigh Gróthurs Gunnberg Gwunfardh Helf Hlóthwer Iffgûld Ingimárr Iorbar Madar Morgizern Nollarr Noroth Núrzum Orad Osan Ridorthu Skarfr Skessa Storvâgûn Sútmoth Svalfang Thrasir Thunder Lord Tuisog Ukko Surma Usgarren Giant-kin *Graugs *Ogres **Hongwir **Sarqindi *Cave Giants *Clay Giants *Desert Giants (Sand Giants) *Earth-Giants *Fire Giants (Eldgang) *Hill Giants *Jungle Giants *Mountain Giants (Q.°Taulir") *Sea Giants *Sky Giants *Stone Giants (Stan-Eotenas) **Giants of the Ered Harmal *Summer Giants *Swamp Giants *Winter Giants (Frost Giants or Ice Giants) *Wood Giants (Q."Ulbandi") Category:peoples Category:giant-kind Category:Giants